Forged in Storms
by Soaring Okami
Summary: Love and Hatred. Pain and Pleasure. Yearning... and Denial. Life is sadistic and cruel, so learn to take hits, smaller to bigger. If you want to live, you must shed your skin, and grow wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):**

The Author's Notes are pretty long, so feel free to skip this part if you want to. But please, do pay attention to the Notice below.

I will occasionally re-upload old chapters along with new ones, however don't worry, there won't be any significant differences. I will mainly do so to correct any spelling, grammatical or phraseological mistakes. I might add some sentences once in a while, but there really won't be any significant changes.

 _Take Notice:_

This is an **Alternative Universe (AU)** story set in our Earth **–** modern day world. Take this **into consideration** , especially when you are thinking/"frowning" about **the reactions/choices or the general personality of the Characters that will be depicted.**

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

 _ **Interesting Facts – Did you know? :**_

The Greek name for the Butterfly is Psyche (ψυχή = psu-khe) and that same word means "Soul" in English. The Latin equivalent to Psyche or Soul is "Anima", which is roughly translated as "air, breath, spirit". That is because the soul was considered the incorporeal or spiritual 'breath' which animates (animus, anima, etc), the living organism.

As stated by Bulfinch's Mythology, in the Age of Fable (about the Greek personification of the soul) :

«There is no other illustration of the immortality of the soul as striking and beautiful as the butterfly, bursting on brilliant wings from the tomb in which it has lain, after a dull, grovelling, caterpillar existence, to flutter in the blaze of day and feed on the most fragrant and delicate productions of the spring.

Psyche, then, is the human soul, which is purified by sufferings and misfortunes, and is thus prepared for the enjoyment of true and pure happiness. »

There is also a Greek myth, "The Story of Eros and Psyche", which I recommend to all. The myth of Eros and Psyche (Cupid in Latin, and Soul in English), is probably one of the most beautiful and lyrical love stories in Classical Mythology. In this story we can see the perseverance of a man, even when he is possessed by passion, and the efforts of a woman to overcome many obstacles in order to achieve the bliss of Love.

Aishiteru: "I love you" (one of the strongest ways to say it in Japan, though not used often)

Disclaimer: I do **NOT own** the Anime or the Characters!This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

 **PS:** The rating may change, as well as the title.

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

 _I never thought I could hate someone this much._

 _But I do. I want to see his wretched being crawling on the ground, bleeding and begging for his life. I want him to know the same pain and fear that Shisui felt._

...

What would you do!?

If the person you loved had been defiled, his heart butchered like a pig! What would you do!? Would you be all right and mighty!?

You know it.

 _You know it._

I tried. I told myself that this is what Shisui would have wanted... Justice.

But this... No. This...atrocity of a human doesn't deserve Justice.

 _..._

Itachi leisurely opened one of eyes, blocking the sun with his arm, while burying himself under the pillow.

As his senses awakened, his nose tensed up from below the cushion and, smelling the bacon, he lazily dragged the pillow aside, looking above at Shisui in a seductive, and playful, manner.

"Are you seducing **me** or the bacon?" Shisui teased, holding the frying pan with the supposed bacon and some pancakes.

Itachi returned a chuckle and got up. He dragged himself to the table and sat down, rubbing the back of his neck.

After Shisui served him, he hastily got ready for work-or to wherever today's routine demanded of him.

He put on an expensive black suit, paired with its own shoes, and as soon as he had managed the daring feat of tying his tie, he started clawing it off. Something along the lines of ' _Not enough oxygen! Not enough oxygen_!' kind of behaviour.

He hated formal attires. It was just not his style. He was laid-back, simplistic.

Shisui was the kind of person to wear socks at the beach while wearing sandals, and not give a damn about it. Those "bureaucratic"- as he often called them- clothes just weren't for him.

In either case, he wore his shoes and joyfully shouted " _I'm off_ ". Itachi barely managed to squeeze an "Okay, Be Careful" between the seconds it took for Shisui to 'walk' out of the house dashing and slam the door behind.

" _Be Careful_ "... Those words seemed so ordinary at the time. So mundane.

For the last four years they lived together, this was how their mornings played out- it was as if they were scripted.

It wasn't like London was that dangerous but then again, that was a habit Itachi couldn't shake. Even back in Japan, in his old neighbourhood- the place where he grew up at- his parents would casually tell Sasuke and himself to be careful, even though they knew practically everyone in a range of 2 miles.

Returning to his breakfast, Itachi thought to himself how 'routinely' their days were. Today, too, was going to be the same... _except not quite the same_ ; he smirked.

 _That's right. Today will be special._ He thought to himself, almost proud.

He pondered for a bit, looking into the distance vacantly, before going back to grinning and smirking, his happiness filling the room.

 _A golden pair. Or maybe one just for him? But gold may be a bit eye-catching. On second thought, a fine silver pair with our names engraved into them would be ideal, I'm certain he would like that._

An engagement ring was something Itachi had wished to give Shisui for a long time; he just never felt that the timing was right.

He had meant for this to be a surprise, but that wasn't really an option; he had wanted to be certain that he wouldn't do something that Shisui would dislike, so he had frequently brought up the subject- miserably trying to get Shisui to tell him what he would like.

Shisui had, of course, understood the underlying meaning in Itachi's unusual speech patterns and behaviour with ease but, for his sake, had pretended not to notice.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Itachi snapped out of his memories, gulped down the remaining of his breakfast, dressed, and was on his way.

...

Before entering the jewellery store, he took the time to browse through the front window, just to get an idea.

Gold rings, silver rings. With gems, peculiar designs...

So many to choose from, he was intimidated.

At least for a moment.

When he laid his eyes on it, it was spontaneous. He knew.

He placed his fingers on the window and leaned forward to get a better look.

It was perfection incarnate.

An elegant, slim, silver pair of engagement rings. No gems or anything too flashy.

On the exterior side, from what little he could make out of it, the rings seemed to have engraved the phrase "Till stars fade" in Latin- in a calligraphically, pleasing to the eye, manner. It also seemed that, aside from the samples, the store was willing to write the same phrase in any language the buyer wanted.

Aside from these, the rings also had enough space in the interior for their names to be carved.

It was everything Shisui was: elegant, graceful and stylish, with an indeterminate value. Light, but full with meaning.

His heart pounded heavily as he stepped into the shop.

He chose the rings and, before he gave them to the young employee, looked at them one more time. His eyes smiling in a tender fashion.

 _He will love them._

As he handed them to the girl, he felt a tiny ounce of regret. It was just a shame these wouldn't be their wedding rings.

He took a deep breath and then shook his head slightly.

 _It's ok._

It didn't matter to him that they couldn't be officially married. In their hearts they would be- and that was enough for both of them, he was certain Shisui felt the same way as well.

...

After he was done picking the rings, he went to the University, where he thought his day would play out as it always had- that, of course, not being the case.

A mere 2 hours later his phone rang, curiously so, since there weren't any people he knew that would call him while he was at the University.

That should have been a dead giveaway that it wasn't for anything good.

And it wasn't.

After he answered the call from the Hospital, Itachi lost it. His mind went blank. Simply hearing the phrase "Shisui was in an accident" was enough for him to lose all sense of reason.

He dashed out of his classes, hurrying by Shisui's side, leaving the teacher and his classmates similarly bewildered.

His confusion was such that he had not even thought of catching the train or calling a taxi.

No. His primal instinct was to run. There was no logic in his fear.

Even as his legs started to hurt. Even as his knees gave out. Even as he stumbled and fell and his lungs felt crushed.

He gritted his teeth, gasped for the cold air of London's morning, and ran.

 _Was he all right!_?

 _Was he injured!_?

 _Where did it happen!_?

 _How did it happen!_?

A thousand thoughts crossed his mind while he ran. Hands moving back and forth in unsynchronized craze; sweat dripping down on his face and teeth clenched as the tears fell. Before he knew it, he was already in front of the hospital's entrance.

Without a moment's rest he bursted open the hospital's doors and made his way through the halls. He was panting heavily, his shoulders violently moving up and down as he tried to even his breathing, he frantically turned his head around in agony, hoping to catch glimpse of Shisui's face.

Still, in his haze of a mind, all he could make out was blurred faces walking past him.

He hadn't even processed that right in front of him was the information centre. Similarly, in his headache, he hadn't even heard of the young receptionist asking him what he wanted, he had disregarded her without meaning so, and had stumbled farther into the hospital's halls.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that one of the nurses noticed him looking around hysterically and asked him what he sought, leading him to Shisui's room.

Seeing Shisui smile at him goofily, he sighed in relief.

His eyes too heavy, he shut the up as the tears flowed. Unable to speak, or think, he bit his lips and stood there as Shisui, and everyone in the room, watched him break down, his whole face- and body- trembling.

A huge burden had been lifted off his chest. When he finally, somehow, calmed down, he stepped in, moving closer to Shisui and as he sat down beside his bed, he took Shisui's hand into his own freezing ones; repeatedly kissing it with adoration.

Shisui laughed it off with his usual humour- and Itachi felt relieved that he had done so- but nonetheless, he was uneasy.

As Itachi seemed more composed, the nurse returned with the doctor and announced the results of the x-rays, stating that Shisui had to be prepared for surgery right away due to some broken ribs and internal bleeding.

"... I see. But, it's a standard procedure, right?", his voice shivered.

"Of course."

Now relieved, his mind found the time to worry about other, secondary issues. Like how exactly all these had happened.

He asked the doctor who, after a quick peek at Shisui, he proceeded to explain:

" _Earlier this morning, we received a call by the police that a traffic accident had taken place and that we should hurry there, as there were people who had been injured. When we arrived, upon asking the police of the incident, we were informed that a child had been playing in the track of the street when he, accidentally, lost control of the ball, resulting in it flying in the road._

 _The boy, trying to retrieve the ball, sprung in front of the driver unexpectedly, who didn't have enough time to react. It was at that time that Shisui... if I recall his name correctly, jumped out of nowhere, grabbing the child into his arms, shielding him and getting hit by the car instead._ "

Itachi froze for a second and then asked. "And how is the child?"

The Doctor paused. His expression emotionless.

"... Thanks to your friend shielding him from the direct blow of the crush, the child didn't have any serious injuries. The only injuries that we found were a few scratches in his face and hands. He and his parents already left."

 _It sounded exactly like Shisui._

"Now, if you'll excuse us, but we have to prepare Shisui for surgery", the doctor said, leading Itachi outside.

The moment the door closed the atmosphere in the room changed.

"... Thank you, Yamashita-san."

The Doctor didn't bother turning around and cleaned his glasses with his sleeve. "What do you hope to accomplice by having me lie?" he asked, his voice dictating and cold- almost judgmental.

"Protect him" Shisui answered; his voice smiling. " _You_ , at least, should be familiar with the concept." his tone turning cynical- slightly aggressive.

Yamashita snorted, shaking his head; he tried to comprehend Shisui's words while rubbing his forehead. Eventually, his snort turned into a loud laughter.

"Forget it. My situation is _nothing_ like yours. I'm not his-

The pillow smacked his face.

" **NEVER-** " he bellowed. "Don't say that! Not ever again! I've moved on!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, his voice shivering, desperate to be believed.

The Doctor growled. He had heard those words before. They were the same as the foolishness of his youth.

He frowned, "You can't erase the past...", the memories of his past filling him with regret. "And you surely can't protect anyone. He won't stop. He'll hunt you down. You might as well say your goodbyes." He said, picking up his glasses.

"Don't become melodramatic", Shisui said. His voice transformed to a more stable, a more confident tone.

...

The surgery was indeed a standard procedure as Shisui was in and out in no time at all. Days later he was discharged and allowed to go home.

But something was off. He wasn't the same.

At the beginning it seemed fine, like some kind of emotional after-effect from the accident, but it got worse.

Soon afterwards, Shisui became paranoid. He became jumpy to the littlest sound and he would double lock all windows and doors, even the ones inside the apartment.

The dawning of the second week found both Shisui and Itachi at odds. Shisui woke with an odd sense of a sinister foreboding, and as Itachi's leave of absence from the University was up, he had to, hesitantly though, leave Shisui alone.

He was doubtful of leaving him by himself, but with a little- though awkwardly executed- encouragement, he was convinced that it was fine.

As he was about to leave, Shisui hugged him attentively.

"Aishiteru..." he spoke softly, his voice caressing Itachi's neck.

He hugged him back, squeezing him in his arms. "I love you too. More than anything in this world. So don't ever worry me like that again."

Shisui didn't answer. He was afraid to. There was something in his mind that he could not say and so he buried himself deeper into his lover's neckline before letting him go.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Itachi kissed Shisui's forehead- "I'll be back in around 4 to 6 hours. Take a hot bath and try to relax. Don't push yourself too hard".

He stroked Shisui's hair and closed the door behind him, leaving Shisui at the other side staring at it.

Eventually, he sat on the couch and opened the TV, wishing for time to just move forward.

However, as time passed, an ominous feeling engulfed him.

Hearing the sudden knock on the door, he jerked back almost as violently as a cat would in a water slide.

He tiptoed his way to the door, careful not to make any noise, and as he looked through the peephole, dread filled his body.

He cowered back, holding his breath. Wishing that he would just go away.

But that wouldn't be the case.

The knocks on the door turned to bangs.

With each bang his fists clenched instinctively.

He wasn't a coward. But he had been taught to fear him.

 _But he couldn't hide._

He gulped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening the door- preparing for what it was that he had to face.

"M-

The man grabbed Shisui's throat. His anger obvious. "At least you remembered to call me 'Master'" he said with a growl as he let him go- pushing him aside.

Shisui rubbed his neck, for a moment he had thought he was a goner.

"Your... your hair has really grown... Last time I show you they were barely longer than your neck..." he stumbled his words, buying himself time- just in case his courage decided to show up.

The man glared at him, a deep frown painting his face darker. "That can happen in a period of 3 to 4 years."

"You're mad..."

He chuckled. "Now, why would I be?" he asked, seemingly calm.

"Because" he hesitated, his heart ready to jump out of his chest. "Because I left you."

The man paused, a crease forming in his face. "If you realize your mistake then return to me. Apologize, and I'll be kind to you", he leaned down, "-like I have always been. Deny me however..."

"KIND!? When have you ever been kind!?" he shouted, grabbing the man by his collar but regretted quickly as he saw the man glaring at him.

"Has freedom gone over your head?" he posed; the tone of his voice threatening. "Don't forget who you are talking to."

"Y-Yes!" Shisui cried. "S-So... why are you here...?"

"I missed you." The man said in a childish manner, playing along.

"Missed me? Is that why you almost had me killed!?"his hands formed into fists.

He ignored the question. "Tell me Shisui, how did the freedom I provided you with, feel?"

"Huh...?"

"Don't tell me you thought you had escaped. Did you seriously think you could have left me? You wanted some space to breathe, so I gave you a taste of the freedom you desired."

 _No. He's lying. .LYING. He didn't let me go. I escaped._ _I escaped!_

He continued to repeat this mantra in his mind; he had to believe it.

He had to believe that he managed to evade this man's claws on his own, rather than to have been left to wander like a dog. Because if that was the case, there really was no escape.

 _He's lying..._

"In either case, let's say that you actually run away all on your own... what did you hope would happen once I found you again?"

"That...I hoped that... you would have grown tired of me... or have forgotten me... and that you would let me go."

At the sound of this the man laughed, his voice paranoiac, filled with menace. The answer had proved to have been more amusing than he had thought.

His mind balanced between amusement and rage.

In the end though, rage took over and he dug his nails at Shisui's neck. "Forget you!?"

He kept on tightening his grip and as much as Shisui fought back- kicking and whatnot- he was too weak.

It was odd because he had the strength. He was a grown man. It was just that, in the presence of that man, he became a child.

He gasped for air, trying to suck in oxygen, trying to scream but he could do neither.

Powerless to do anything, he felt his lungs suffocate as he thrashed around like a fish.

The sickening feeling of suffocation bringing back memories.

"M-Mas...ter..." he whispered with the few ounces of air he had left, the memories flooding back- the taste of blood, semen and steel making his body shiver.

Halfway through choking him, the man realized. Killing him wouldn't satisfy him. It would take much more than that.

He let go of his throat and instead grabbed Shisui's cheeks, forcing his lips apart. Looking down at Shisui's shivering body, the furrow on his face disappeared, and his features softened.

This pathetic sight of Shisui's breathlessness made the man find the capacity in himself to be a little gentler.

With his own breathing becoming heavier, he licked his lips. And for anyone else, this gesture wouldn't have meant much but for Shisui it was different.

 _This meant he was excited._

The man moved his face closer to Shisui's, eyeing the young boy's helpless lips before he proceeded to lavishly lick the outline of Shisui's upper lip, before he violated his mouth.

The man's passionate kiss sent shivers of pleasure in Shisui's body.

It was a helpless reaction.

He pulled back abruptly, with only a slight trail of saliva connecting their tongues... And Shisui lusting for more.

He looked down at Shisui's reddish cheeks and smiled fondly. His reaction satisfied him.

" **Beg.** " He demanded, eager to see him fall further into the depths of despair.

Inside him, Shisui felt something break. Or... maybe it was something being stitched together?

He didn't care. Whatever it was, it scared him. He started weeping, trying to distance himself but unable to as the man's strength threatened to break his jaw.

He didn't have any other choice. He stuck out his tongue and, just like he had done so many times in the past, gestured at the man with it to "Come over here".

Pausing for a moment, the man's eyes widened. A corner of his mouth moving upwards into a sinister smirk as his eyes narrowed on his slave, brimming with ecstasy.

But he didn't dive into him right away. He wanted to let the humiliation sink in before giving him what he wanted.

He released Shisui's cheeks and jaw, and started planting kisses on his neck.

 _This meant he was in the mood for 'it'._

And while his kisses burnt Shisui's flesh like cigarettes would, he traced his hand lower to Shisui's body, playing with his nipple for a while, before moving lower.

And, at his movement, Shisui spread his legs, knowing that he would soon have to...

"You know..." the man said between his kisses, "Normally, I would be gentle with you..." he paused.

"But..." His aura darkened. "Bad boys should be punished."

He grabbed Shisui's dick, crashing it in his grip.

Shisui's pitiable cries only made his 'Master' angrier...or excited. It was hard to tell. Both sensations drive the heart to the extreme. And it didn't matter much as the result would either way be the same.

 _This meant... that it would not end well for him._

Shisui found that he was incapable of doing anything. He simply whimpered like a dog as his dominant continued crashing his erection.

He bit his lips and bent his head back, hoping to suffocate the tears. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't able to close his legs. He wasn't able to control his body.

The man stroked him a bit. Something like adding salt to injury... and then crushed his again.

The pain was the same...

His eyes rolled back into his skull, so much that they were barely visible, and he might as well have died right then.

* * *

Chapter I: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword** :

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a complaint?

Do you think I could improve something?

I'd love some **constructive criticism**... or some encouragement.

Even the tiniest bit counts! **Please** help me improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):**

Ever felt like no matter what you do, you'll never be good enough?

Ever read someone's work, only to find it to be prefect? Making you realize just how ugly your own work is?

I will occasionally re-upload old chapters along with new ones, however don't worry, there won't be any significant differences. I will mainly do so to correct any spelling, grammatical or phraseological mistakes. I might add some sentences once in a while, but there really won't be any significant changes.

 _Take Notice:_

This is an **Alternative Universe (AU)** story set in our Earth **–** modern day world. Take this **into consideration** , especially when you are thinking/"frowning" about **the reactions/choices or the general personality of the Characters that will be depicted.**

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

 _ **Interesting Facts – Did you know? :**_

The cherry blossom is the national flower of Japan.

Known as Sakura in Japanese, cherry blossoms are ceremonial symbols and are used for receptions such as the traditional Hanami ("flower viewing"). The meaning of the Sakura tree in Japan is "transient of life", as it is very fragile and has a very short blooming period. The Sakura tree has also been closely tied with the cycle of life and death, and is often used to describe the purity of a woman's virginity and the explosive suicidal action of Hara-kiri.

There are many legends and myths tied with the Sakura tree, including the tale of the Samurai of committed Hara-kiri, and my personal favourite, the story of Konohanasakuya-hime, the blossom-princess in Japanese Mythology.

In the game Ōkami, the wood sprite Sakuya is the tree spirit found in the tree called Konohana planted in Kamiki Village, which is a Sakura. In the game, she is the one to summon the goddess Amaterasu, and is also the one to protect Kamiki village. Sakuya, and the Guardian Sapling Konohana trees all over Nippon, are a symbol of life, rejuvenation and purity.

We can safely assume that her character was based on Konohanasakuya-hime, in terms of meaning rather than story. The choice to name her tree "Konohana" was an intended reference to the legend of Konohanasakuya-hime.

Today, cherry blossom trees are found all over the world.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT own** the Anime or the Characters!This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

 **PS:** The rating may change, as well as the title.

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

" _What else was there in his life to make it worthwhile? What was there to give a meaning in his mundane existence? Was there anything in this world worth living for?"_

 _..._

Itachi knocked on the door a couple of times before searching for his keys. He was already gone for 4 hours so it was natural to think Shisui was asleep. He took them out and opened the door, thinking of cuddling a little bit with Shisui in their bed.

So seeing Shisui lying at the floor and clawing his way to the door made his heart nearly stop.

"Shisui!", he hurried to help him, only to have Shisui push him away.

"Don't touch me..." he averted his gaze. "I didn't want you to see me like this..."

"What...What are you talking about?", he stuttered confused, his mind in a halt, not knowing whether he should ignore Shisui and reach out for him or back off.

"I'm...", he paused. Why were the words so difficult? "I'm dirty", he said in one breath, his voice a low tone.

Itachi frowned. _'Dirty'?_ He scratched his head awkwardly, his mouth tensed up, becoming a something resembling a grin, only, while trembling nervously.

"What do you..." he tried to ask but his eyes finally caught up to the scene. Noticing that Shisui was naked from the waist down, seeing the blood smirked all over, watching as Shisui was trying to close his legs even as it hurt him... all these; they drove him mad.

Frozen still, he stared intensely at the sight. His eyes were burning cold, shimmering with a silent intent.

And as he turned around to call the cops, Shisui grabbed his pants, stopping him, "Wait! Don't call the police!"

"Are you nuts!? Give me **one reason** not too!" he cried.

"T-that's..." he panicked. What was he supposed to say?

"An ambulance- call an ambulance instead."

He stood confused, frowning as his mind run.

"He...stabbed me...in the back."

" **AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW!?** " he shouted over his lungs while calling the ambulance, if Shisui wasn't injured he would have beaten the crap out of him.

" _Who was it!?_ " he howled, waiting for the hospital to answer. " _Did you see his face!?_ "

He didn't answer. Shisui tried to stand but as his body remembered the pain he was nailed to the floor. His powers were leaving him. He tried to breathe, but it only made him cough more.

He felt his eyes heavy, his vision slowly disappearing.

"Shisui, don't close your eyes!"

...

After the ambulance arrived, everything moved in fast pace.

The only thing Itachi remembered clearly was waiting outside of the surgical room... AGAIN.

But this time was different. This time there was a foreboding feeling towering tall above him. He could feel it creep its way up his spine and invade even the tiniest corners of his mind.

He cuddled up his knees as he sat the floor and gripped his hands together on top of his forehead, and pleaded, rocking his entire body back and forth.

Then something snapped.

Should he pray?

He felt he should. But he didn't know where. Buddha? Or maybe God?

He wasn't a believer like his parents were. He was more spiritual than religious. And, as such, he didn't feel like whoever was out there would listen to him.

It's just that... he felt so helpless. He was just a measly human, unable to even protect the person he loved.

That's why; he hoped that, if there's someone out there, they would help. It's not like he thought it would work, but he needed to believe that everything would turn out fine.

 _Please God, please. My heart will not take it... Please. Save him. Just him. I just need him. Everything I have, everything I am- it means nothing without him._

 _You don't need to save him for my sake either. He... is a wonderful person. A wonderful, kind, loving, free spirited...beautiful person._

 _And it's not just him. It's everything about him. His voice, his eyes, his character._

 _The way he looks at me and tells me that he loves me. The way he sometimes combs my hair when he thinks I'm asleep._

 _His very soul is beautiful._

The time Itachi waited outside was tormenting. Every minute, every second felt like years to him.

Only he knew how torturously slow those minutes passed. Only he knew the anguish they served him. He would have welcomed a lifetime in hell anytime if it would mean that this agony would end.

And yet...he could only wait...

Then, after around fifteen minutes had passed, one of the surgeons walked out of the surgical room. He needn't ask anything, he felt it. He could see it on the doctor's expression. But most of all, he could feel it in his heart. It had stopped beating.

Shisui was dead.

His vision became blurred by the tears.

He didn't want to believe it.

...

After the proclamation of his death, the police had to be contacted- it **was** a homicide after all.

Dr. Yamashita didn't allow him enter the room in fear of 'spoiling' any evidence that would have been left, but he was allowed a few minutes of privacy with him.

He didn't know what to do with them though.

What should he do? He didn't feel anything.

He stepped closer to the window, resting his hand on the glass.

Looking at his lover's carcass through it, it struck him. He would never see him again.

 _No..._

He would never caress his short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair.

 _No...Nnn..._

He would never kiss his lips, or hear his voice.

 _No...! No... I- I!_

He would never be able to tell him how much he loved him again.

The more the realization dawned on him, the more apparent his whimpers became. He tried covering his mouth, but now, instead of whimpers, it was tears that came out.

Oh, how much he wished this wasn't real. How much he wished this was a nightmare. How much he wanted to believe his own lies.

And had this been a dream, a joke, a hoax, he would have screamed, shouted... he would have rejoiced with every part of his petite human soul. He would have danced with delight; taking Shisui into his arms he would adorn him with kisses.

Alas, this was not a dream. It was his reality.

A reality that now demanded of him to be questioned of the conditions he found Shisui in.

It would force him to remember how he had found him lay on the floor, not only beaten to death with bruises on either side of his arms and the outline of his killer's hands clearly imprinted on his frail neck, but stabbed in the stomach as well. He had to remember how he was unable to help him.

But there was more.

He had to tell them of the moment he realized blood and semen were gushing out of his lover's insides and of how Shisui had shut his legs, looking away in shame- **in shame!** -, as though it had been _his_ fault!

He had to remember Shisui's coughing voice.

Over and over, going around in an endless loop, he had to repeat the same information until the detectives were satisfied with his 'story'.

He was wrong before... When he said that he would endure any form of torture, even hell itself- he was wrong.

How can there be anything worse than this?

And it wasn't even over yet.

Once the medical examination had been completed by the police, it fell on Itachi to claim his lover's body, since Shisui was an orphan and had no relatives or some legal guardian.

After that, he had to contact a funeral home and take care of the details of his burial.

The funeral was held around a week later and was attended only by a handful of people.

...

Itachi's head was bowing down deeply, so much so that his bangs had fallen loose, overshadowing his forehead and eyes. The drops of rain fell to his jet-black hair and, following down his centre-parted bangs which now covered his face, finally dropped on the lifeless ground.

He stood there, motionless as a statue, in utter silence, his charcoal-coloured eyes gazing off to the horizon, lost in the darkness.

Even among so many others he felt alone.

He turned his head around, his eyes wandering through the umbrella-holding individuals. He really was there, among so many others, attending Shisui's funeral...his lover's funeral.

Even after all he had been through, it was still hard to stomach.

He turned back to the front and stared at Shisui's coffin as it was being placed into the ground. His eyes were misty, maybe from the nights he had spent crying and despairing at Shisui's death, unable to understand it.

Have you ever felt that time was either slowing down, or running forward?

Sometimes, it comes to mind that our lives are some kind of movie and that someone is watching it in a videotape, slowing down some scenes and moving forward others.

For him, all the worst scenes played out again and again and again, whereas the good ones simply faded in the background.

For Itachi, Shisui had died, and the funeral took place. And then, the funeral finished, and he still hadn't even begun to realize what exactly had happened.

He got it. Shisui had been...murdered. He was then questioned by the police. Once the medical examination of his body was completed, he claimed it and called a funeral home. Then days passed, and the funeral had ended minutes ago.

He got it.

Everything was clear to him- the facts, the events. But there was something amiss. His emotions stood in stagnation.

There were times when the sorrow took him in her arms and shook him amongst the darkness like a baby, and he sobbed and cried like a child, but most of the times he was... empty.

There are no words that can describe how it feels to bury the person you love under the ground. To know that they'll rot, and turn to ashes. To know that the memory of them will fade, and their very existence will be forgotten.

There are not, and will never be, any words that can describe the grief and the sorrow of seeing your beloved buried away.

There are just no words to describe something like that- there _shouldn't_ be words able to describe that.

...

Though Shisui's funeral had ended a couple of hours ago and everyone else had left, Itachi couldn't get his legs to move from that spot. They were cemented. He kept staring at Shisui's gravestone with a blank expression in his eyes, almost lifeless.

The storm had subdued, leaving behind it a sense of freshness in the air and silence had prevailed over sound. The only thing to be heard was the cawing of crows which had gathered around, and Itachi found consolation in that stillness.

A kind of solace he was certain he wouldn't be able to find elsewhere, even among relatives and friends.

He was just confused. What was he supposed to be feeling right now?

Sorrow? Pain? Anger?

So many things had happened. All a bit too quickly to comprehend.

He looked at the flowers friends had brought for Shisui's funeral- most of them were white-coloured, rose-type flowers.

Then he looked down at his hand, at the Sakura branch he had brought, and a brief smile popped up on his face before disappearing seconds later.

It was around the time they had started living together that Itachi learned of Shisui's favourite flower. Albeit four years ago, he remembered it as though it had happened the other day. Even though he had pretended not to care, he had paid absolute attention to Shisui's every word.

What Shisui loved the most about these flowers was their meaning.

" _There is an old story attached to the Sakura tree that values sacrifice... It is said that there is a Cherry tree of the sixteenth day in the Iyo district of Japan._

 _This tree grew on the hands of an honourable Samurai for over a hundred years and when the Samurai became old, the tree began to die. The Samurai, understanding the tree's slow death by the continuous falling of its petals, leaves and wilting flowers, thought of a way to save the tree's life._

 _He was a brave and praiseworthy man and, in order to save the Sakura tree, committed a ritual sacrifice while resting on its roots._

 _This act gave the essence of the Samurai's life to the tree._

 _Within an hour of the Samurai's death, on the 16_ _th_ _day of the month, the tree began to blossom once again, and it is said to continue to blossom to life even today... Hence, the cherry blossom tree harbours many spiritual beliefs. These beliefs are set deep within the fundamental teachings of the Buddha._

 _A fallen cherry blossom flower is a symbolic representation of a fallen samurai who lost his life in battle."_

Shisui had told him this tale numerous times, like a kid repeating his favourite tale, each time with even more wonder and excitement in his voice.

Just remembering those moments triggered a throbbing sensation in his chest.

How was he supposed to live on?

This was where his heart was buried.

Surely, he still had his family- his father Fugaku and mother Mikito- and then, there was his cherished little brother- Sasuke. However, their parents didn't need him. Yes, they loved him, and they would be forced to cope with an unbearable sorrow would he die, but as they were his parents they would understand.

They would understand, exactly because they loved him, because they were the ones who had raised him, just how valuable- how necessary- Shisui was for his survival and his existence.

 _And what about Sasuke?_

Sasuke didn't need him either. For three to four years now, ever since Itachi moved to England and Sasuke with Hinata to the Netherlands, they had only been talking over the phone. Sasuke was a fully grown adult. He was the little child that followed him around no longer.

Even though so young, he was already accustomed to leaving alone, with what he considered his family. Even if he was to be saddened by his brother's death, he would still have Hinata by his side. He would still have the person he loved and, in the near future, they would luckily have another addition in their lives.

His best friends too, no matter how distressing his death would be for them, they were both strong, respectful individuals...both Kakashi and Kisame would go on with their lives just fine after a while- not to mention that Kakashi would be able to focus in his screenwriting career better.

It seemed a lot better this way.

Had it been anyone else then Itachi would most definitely not even think about taking his life. There were only two people that could make him think this way: Sasuke and Shisui.

After all, without Shisui, every day would be a mundane, devoid of life, routine.

Shisui was for him...everything. He was the reason his lungs kept working- the reason his heart kept on beating. That's what Itachi thought.

He kneeled down and placed the cherry blossoms branch amidst the whiteness that was the rest of the flowers.

He wanted to mourn. He wanted to go where Shisui was.

He didn't want to stay in this world.

But wait. Could he do that? Take his life like that? Especially when Shisui had been murdered? And furthermore, raped?

No. He didn't have that kind of luxury.

Not until Shisui's murder was caught.

Sobbing, Itachi didn't notice the sound of the approaching footsteps.

The distant silhouette run towards him, holding an umbrella in one hand and a dark, pink-coloured rose on the other. Panting for air, he stopped, bending over with his hands on his knees.

"Shit! Did I miss the funeral!? To think I would be this late... That damn traffic! It took me hours to get here! I had to leave the cub and run! Dattebayo!" He cried, easing his frustration before taking notice of Itachi.

"Wha-?! Itachi-san? What's wrong?"

It was hard for Itachi to look at him, as the sun had emerged behind him, but he was able to tell.

He had sun-kissed blond hair and cerulean blue eyes- there was only one person Itachi knew, or even had ever met, with such features. From way back to elementary school and on to Junior High School and High School, the little prankster that would often manage to rile Sasuke up, the one on whom Sasuke's girlfriend- Hinata- used to have a major crush on...

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto shouted Itachi's name, without receiving a reply.

Although the blond boy had only met him a couple times, he had never before seen him in this bad shape – he had never seen him look so... ghastly.

Frowning, Naruto stretched out his hand towards Itachi and, though hesitating for a moment, pulled him up by his arm. Supporting him with his own body, he escorted him away from the grimness of the cemetery.

 _..._

" _We are bound to see light after darkness._

 _Just like after the storm comes the sun._

 _One cannot exist without the other. They grow strong, or weak, together._

 _You do not know there is darkness until you have lost the light,_

 _Similarly, you could never have known there was light, had there not been for the existence of darkness._

 _Those two, any two, are interchangeably equal"_

* * *

Chapter II: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword** :

(I don't know about you guys, but this felt disappointing...)

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a complaint?

Do you think I could improve something?

I'd love some **constructive criticism**... or some encouragement.

Even the tiniest bit counts! **Please** help me improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):**

I didn't think I needed to note it but know that, because I'm quite lazy in this particular thing and you can count on it that I won't be making any research for locations/places/shops and etc in London, you can be certain that I'll be pulling rabbits out of my hat, a.k.a. I'll be creating most of the locations. (But I DO a lot of research into other things)

Also, I don't know if there is a direct flight from Japan to London, it just suits my purposes.

I will occasionally re-upload old chapters along with new ones, however don't worry, there won't be any significant differences. I will mainly do so to correct any spelling, grammatical or phraseological mistakes. I might add some sentences once in a while, but there really won't be any significant changes.

 _Take Notice:_

This is an **Alternative Universe (AU)** story set in our Earth **–** modern day world. Take this **into consideration** , especially when you are thinking/"frowning" about **the reactions/choices or the general personality of the Characters that will be depicted.**

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT own** the Anime or the Characters!This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

 **PS:** The rating may change, as well as the title.

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Chapter III

* * *

" _I've heard tales of men who sought after Death._

 _There are myths all over the place, detailing of what they became._

 _What would revenge make him into, I wonder?"_

...

They wordlessly walked towards the city with Naruto wobbling every now and then throughout the course while trying to support Itachi's body with his own, much smaller one.

When they had reached a deeper part of it, they wandered around to find a quiet place, where they could somewhat relax and talk.

They walked through the hectic streets of London, passing by countless of different types of shops and stores until Naruto noticed a corner-situated café-tea shop, with a sign that read "(La) Mirabella" which, at first glance, seemed like the quite, soothing and warm place Itachi needed to be in right now.

Once they entered the café, Naruto chose a table close to a heater, next to which he forced Itachi sit and then, after hanging their drenched coats and his unused umbrella, sat next to him.

Luckily for them, the café was relatively empty, with only a few couples sitting far away at the front of the shop, so the waiter was quick to respond.

He came to take their order, politely asking them what they would like to have, and Naruto ended up ordering for both of them, seeing as Itachi didn't seem to care.

Waiting for their beverages to arrive, Naruto took the chance to observe Itachi.

As far as he could tell, he was soaked to the bone and, whereas his body appeared to be frozen cold, he didn't appear to notice. In contrast, he came across as simply distant or, as Naruto knew better, lost in the void of his heart. Furthermore, he appeared to have lost a considerable amount of weight; his eyes were swollen- black circles reaching as far down as his cheeks- and Naruto noticed that his eyes appeared dimmer, the life within them nearly extinguished.

 _Nearly._

Just as Naruto was finishing his "examination" their drinks arrived. He had gotten a black tea to manage to stay awake, since he hadn't had any sleep in the flight from Japan to London, and for Itachi he had ordered an oolong tea with just two drops of sugar, since that's the only thing he had known Itachi liked.

Naruto took a few sips from his drink and tried to initiate a conversation.

He asked Itachi about a lot of things; his opinion of London, about his brother's relationship, and even if he had a problem with what he had ordered for him.

Anything that would distract his mind was fine really.

But he ultimately didn't manage to strike up a conversation since Itachi responded to his questions with either a yes or a no, or in a manner that didn't let any chance of continuing the talk.

Sighing, he glanced far out the window and noticed how late it had gotten by simply chit-chatting and he decided to cut to the chase.

"Nah Itachi-san, it's getting kinda late. Should I... Er, do you want me to call Sasuke to come pick you up?" he asked and Itachi, though not completely concentrating at what Naruto was saying, flinched at his brother's name.

He knew exactly what Sasuke would do once they were alone- he would start lecturing him!

He had never thought that a day could come when Sasuke would lecture him, yet, now this day was dawning upon him and, though he knew he could not avoid his brother's scold, he certainly wanted to postpone it for as long as he could.

He could easily imagine how Sasuke would go on and on about how he should cherish his life and about how Shisui would want him to do the same. Furthermore, he would then continue on with his favourite motto-paragraph about how men and women were created to be together and about how he wanted to become an uncle...

That little brother of his could be a real handful but the real challenge was, of course, getting past Hinata's hawk eye. That Hyuuga female was even more perceptive than Shisui! She was able to spot the slightest change in Itachi's mood or emotions the moment it happened. Itachi had assumed that it was because of her upbringing; the Hyuuga household was known to be rather strict and uptight, not allowing any unnecessary interactions.

The worst part was that, as she had started dating Sasuke, she had taught, or rather passed, that trait directly on to him, so now even Sasuke- of all people- was able to "read" him...

Returning to Naruto's question, he denied, saying that he wasn't in the mood to get scolded by Sasuke, causing Naruto's chin to drop a bit and his eyebrows raising, his entire face spelling " _Seriously?_ ".

"Hn" he decided not to press further- "But you know, I can't really just leave you alone... Say, how about you come spend the night at my hotel room? They didn't have any rooms with a single bed and the one they put me in has a huge double one! It will be more than enough for both of us. Well, it has a sofa too, so if you feel uncomfortable..." he proclaimed, his voice singing, and without leaving Itachi time to reply, grabbed him by the arm, picked up their stuff, and stepped outside.

They caught a taxi and rode to the hotel in silence.

Once they arrived, Naruto sort of forced Itachi to take a bath and waited outside for his turn.

Waiting for Itachi to finish, Naruto took the chance to observe the room. He hadn't spent that much time in it since when he landed; he came by, dropped his luggage, and then run off to the cemetery.

The room had a vivid orange colour on the walls with a white ceiling.

Upon entering the room, one would notice the huge double bed in the upper left corner of the room, horizontally placed, nearing the entrance to the miniscule balcony that was directly across the door.

The second, most noticeable, things in the room ought to be the TV hanging from a shelf attached to the ceiling, facing the bed, and, directly underneath it, a wooden mini bar.

Then, at the left side, right beside the door, there was an armchair that seemed to expand into a bed and next to it a stilted table with a flower arrangement on top of it along with the room service phone.

The bathroom was situated at the right side of the room once entering, across the bed and parallel to the mini-bar.

He didn't realized how much time had passed till he heard the creak of a door, noticing Itachi stepping out of the bathroom, rubbing his head with the towel, with another one wrapped around his waist.

He was mesmerised by the Uchiha's elegance. You would expect that, as a man, Itachi's movements would be rough but his were overflowing with an unforeseen grace.

He was magnetized. He didn't understand the reason and had their eyes not met when Itachi opened his, Naruto wouldn't even had realized that he had practically been drooling over him- particularly over his well-built abs.

Well, he _had_ a past after all, and Itachi was **more** than handsome.

 _I would gladly..._ He gulped.

 _Woah! Stop it stop it!_ He jolted, shaking his head. What was he thinking!? Itachi had just lost his lover! How insensitive can I be!?

 _Well, absence does do that to you..._ He reasoned joyfully, and went to take a bath.

...

Once he walked out- refreshed and composed- he saw Itachi's obsidian eyes locked on a small piece of paper, poignantly looking at it.

 _Don't do that._

He threw his towel on the armchair, wore his boxers and hopped to the bed next to Itachi.

"Itachi-san, I... I know how you feel, but you mustn't torture yourself like this"

"...I didn't know you had lost your lover." Itachi said from within his teeth, without intending to, mixing in sarcasm and bitterness in his tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No... No, it's all right. You are right. I have never experienced something as violent as this. But even then, I know, well, not exactly but I can sympathise. I can't compare your pain to my experiences, but I remember the nights after my parents died in that car accident.

I remember crying myself to sleep every night, waiting for the door to open, waiting for someone to tell me it was a mistake... I remember wishing it was another couple that had died. I remember how painful it was to stay in a house where everything reminded me of them.

And even when I was taken in by my aunt and uncle, they weren't of much help. If it wasn't for Iruka-sensei, and if I didn't have Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan, then I don't know if I would be here now."

He paused, coping with the reminiscing pain.

"I know about them. I know about those nights when you sit alone in a dark room without talking or moving, just waiting... even when you know that he won't come back..."

Naruto added, his eyes becoming foggy. He bowed down his head, trying hard not to cry in front of Itachi. The man had his own problems after all, and Naruto wanted to help him, not depress him even more.

After they chatted for a couple of more hours Itachi ended up on Naruto's shoulder. He cried silently, no sobs and no whimpers.

After he dosed off, Naruto tucked him under the covers.

He could see the suffering Itachi had gone through had left its marks on his face.

Shortly afterwards, he, too, fell asleep.

Lying down close to each other, this was the best sleep both of them had had in a long while.

...

Waking up the next morning, Itachi felt refreshed.

He thought he wouldn't have been able to sleep but having Naruto by his side seemed to have calmed him down.

He got dressed, left a quick note to Naruto- who was still sleeping- and then hurried to the cemetery. He needed to make a vow.

When he arrived, he approached Shisui's grave. He kneeled down to touch the gravestone. It was cold.

"Shisui... I came here to promise you. We will be together again. Once they capture the... man who did this to you... And justice is served. I will come find you. So... just hold on, ok? I-

"UM!"

Itachi flinched, surprised; turning around, he saw a boy standing behind him.

 _How long has he been here?_

"Er, sorry... Um, are you, maybe, Uchiha Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi stood up and inspected the boy- though his face was hidden by the hood; he seemed to be quite young, at least younger than him, and skinny.

"Yes. And you are...?" he asked perplexed.

"Eh... It doesn't really matter who I am. **HERE!** " he pushed an envelope onto Itachi's chest before running off.

Itachi blinked a couple of times and then looked at the envelope in his hands. On close inspection, it didn't have an address or even a name on it.

" _Hello,_

 _Now, unless that useless brat made a mistake and gave this to the wrong person, you are Itachi. Then again, if you ARE the wrong person, this is a prank._

 _At first I thought I should just kill you and be done with it; but that wouldn't nearly be as fun now, would it?_

 _Around this point you must be wondering who I am. Well, even if I do give you my name, you can't really do anything, so I see no point in offering it."_

 _A prank?_ Must have been. A really tasteless one.

 _Was this supposed to be funny?_

 _He couldn't tell._ But one thing was certain- Itachi, for one, wasn't laughing.

He sighed and continued reading.

" _Instead, I'll say this:" ..._

Itachi froze. This wasn't funny anymore. He rubbed his eyes, he must have read wrong.

" _Instead, I'll say this: Isn't Shisui's mole in the inner, upper part of his left thigh just the cutest?"_

His jaw dropped.

It wasn't really important. Anyone else would have ignored it... There was just one problem.

Other than him, there was no one who knew of Shisui's mole.

 _He kept on reading. "PS: Oh, and if you are the wrong person, then the picture is Photoshopped."_

 _Picture?_

He shook the envelope, the picture falling to his hand.

Just one look at it, and his whole life, his whole perception, his path from here on, changed.

The picture was of Shisui.

He was pinned to the floor and while his back was the main attraction- with all the bruises and hits- his face was just barely visible for Itachi to see, to glimpse, the humiliation he endured.

His hands trembled, "What... sort of human...does this", his voice silenced.

He was on the verge of collapse.

His mind raced to find a reason, any reason. But there was nothing to be found.

Can noise ever become a melody, after all?

In the void of reasons, one thought did prevail.

" _A declaration of war."_

 _But_...

The trembling stopped.

 _Maybe that was exactly what he needed. Deep down._

And his hands relaxed.

He glared at the grave.

 _Shisui. Scrap my promise._

The letter crinkled in his hands.

 _Seems like I'll not see you again._

His eyes burned with a crimson glimmer.

He told himself, from this moment forth, he was no longer human.

 _I'm going to Hell._

* * *

Chapter III: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:**

Forgive my mediocrity.

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a complaint?

Do you think I could improve something?

I'd love some **constructive criticism**... or some encouragement.

 **Please,** help me improve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):**

I've rewritten some parts of the previous chapters, though I would only suggest you read the ending of the previous one.

 _Take Notice:_

This is an **Alternative Universe (AU)** story set in our Earth **–** modern day world. Take this **into consideration** , especially when you are thinking/"frowning" about **the reactions/choices or the general personality of the Characters that will be depicted.**

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT own** the Anime or the Characters!This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

 **PS:** The rating may change, as well as the title.

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Chapter IV

* * *

With his eyes snapping open, Naruto jumped out of the bed, grabbed the clock and threw it out of the window like a baseball player throws the ball.

 _That should do it...! He...hehehe..._

Appeased, his breathing slowed down and, sighing, he scratched his head annoyed.

"Nh...Sorry for the noise Itachi-san, I hope-"

Itachi was nowhere to be found.

 _Hm... AH! It can't be that I threw him out of the window too!?_

He jolted, and ran to the balcony, looking down. Thankfully, there was no body.

 _...Of course not... haha...ugh..._

He wiped away the sweat off his face, annoyed at his foolishness.

Looking around the room, he soon found the note Itachi left by the bedside table.

" _Naruto-kun, good morning._

 _Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, however I had something urgent to do._

 _I have already left some money for the hotel._

 _If you need to contact me, my number is ..._ "

He glanced over at the table. Couldn't he just let it go? Naruto took the money and his phone, dialling the number.

Well, the number was correct all right, but... He turned around, grimacing at the phone ringing on the bed.

He grabbed the phone, dressed, and then called a taxi.

There was only one place- well, at least only one place that Naruto knew of- that Itachi could be at: his uncle's house. And even though he had only visited a couple of times, he considered himself lucky to be able to remember the address.

...

The closer he got to the neighbourhood, the faster his heart beat.

The reason was hazy, but it might have had something to do with seeing Itachi again... or with the fact that he didn't remember the house. He remembered the street and the address, just not the number.

He recalled the garden... and the trees shadowing the street, and... maybe the drawings on the fence? Don't blame him; the last time he had visited he was around four years old, a year prior to his parents' death.

Whichever it was, the taxi had reached the desired destination.

Now he had a choice: going around like a salesperson and ringing each and every bell until he found the Uchiha residence or to try and distinguish the house.

Instead of opting for total embarrassment this early in the morning, he decided to stroll around in hopes of sparking a memory.

Luckily for him though, he needn't walk far as he happened upon Fugaku, Mikito, and Sasuke's uncle on their way out.

They greeted him warmly and continued on their way.

It was nice seeing them. He hadn't in so long.

Fugaku and Mikito were wonderful parents. A bit overbearing at times, but still wonderful. After his parents died, Fugaku and Mikito treated Naruto as their own child and he was certain that they viewed him as part of the family.

At the very least he felt more at home with them than he did with his current guardians- his uncle and aunt.

In contrast to them, Sasuke's and Itachi's parents were more open-minded... which really came as a surprise since they were traditional in their ways.

Then again, Naruto thought, maybe it wasn't open-mindedness. Maybe it was just that the love for their children was stronger than their discomfort for their differences.

Naruto took off his shoes as he stepped inside and moved to the leaving room, where he found Itachi, Sasuke and Hinata.

They were comfily sitting on the floor, drinking what smelled like tea, and had a plate full of cookies.

"Naruto?" , "Dobe!", "N-Naruto-kun!"

"Didn't expect you would actually visit." Sasuke remarked, actually happy he was seeing his friend after so long.

"Ah, yeah, your brother- ... er, Itachi-san, you forgot your phone to the hotel." He said, handing the phone to him, and prepared to leave.

"Woah-woah!", Sasuke stopped him, hanging himself on Naruto's shoulders, "Where do you think you are going? You came all the way here, so sit with us for a while! How often do you get the chance to meet with your best friend- especially now that I live in the Netherlands? Plus, Itachi won't mind, isn't that right, Aniki?"

Itachi nodded, and made room for Naruto to sit as Hinata went to the kitchen to bring one more cup of tea for Naruto. By the time she brought him a cup, Naruto was already feeling like home, naturally chatting with Sasuke.

"Right, now that we're all sitting comfortably... where was I?"

"About your kid"

Naruto choked on the tea. Couching violently and patting his chest.

"WHAT!? Sasuke! Why didn't I know of this!? Aren't I your best friend!?"

"Shut-up usuratonkachi! We don't have a child!" he paused.

"Well" he looked over at Hinata, "We _are_ trying. But... well, how do I say this... there's a good chance I may be impotent..."

"No way- no way!~" Naruto cheered. "You were such a flirt in High School! There's no way you're impotent!"

" _This_ and _that_ are two different things, usuratonkachi!" he fumed.

"Are they? Well, in any case, I can always rent you some of my genes! And stop it with the usuratonkachi!"

"Like hell I'm letting you touch Hinata! U-SU-RA-TON-KA-CHI."

"Wha- Who said I would touch her!?"

"Who do you think you are!? My wife is the most beautiful woman in the world and you dare not-"

She coughed, hiding her giggles. Though Hinata wasn't going to shout it out to the world, she loved being pampered by Sasuke. He was always complimenting her, and getting mad at anyone who would try putting her down. Not to mention he was protective, and sometimes overprotective, and easily got jealous. She loved that Sasuke, she loved teasing him.

He groaned. "Enough about my life. Let's talk about yours.", he gestured at his brother.

"I believe you are quite familiar with my life, little brother.", he lied.

"...What you will be doing from here on out."

"For now, I will be moving in with uncle. He has agreed to allow me to stay here until I can find a new place.", well, at least this wasn't a lie.

"You...will be moving?" Naruto mumbled.

"I thought about what you said yesterday... and you were right. I can't continue to stay in the house I lived with Shisui. Everything in it has his scent...",

"Either way" he rubbed his eyes, "Sasuke, will you help me pack?"

"Um...er, that's...I want to, but I can't. We-"

"I-Itachi-nii-san, w-we have a couple of appointments today. In case we really can't have a child of our own, we have already arranged for some interviews so that Sasuke and I will be able to adopt. S-so..."

"It's alright", he tried to smile. "I understand. I better get going then. I have a lot to do." Itachi stated, standing up.

"Ah! But Naruto can help you! Isn't that right?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Me? Hm..." he thought over it for a second. "Of course and I'll help! I don't have anything to do today anyway! Nah, Itachi-san, let's get going then! I'll help you pack!"

"You don't need to."

"It's fine, it's fine! ~ I've been through some hard moments myself, so if I can help you with anything, I want to."

Seeing as he wanted to return to his thoughts sooner, Itachi nodded.

Since he was about to leave, he took the cups and the plate to the kitchen in order to wash them, with Hinata joining him.

Once they were gone, "Hinata has gotten more beautiful." Naruto remarked.

"Hn..." Sasuke affirmed, leaning forward and peeking at her, "But, it's too late for you to have her. I... cannot live without her." he grinned gently.

"Yeah...! Especially those..."he gestured, as though squeezing something in his chest.

"! YOU!" he growled, grabbing his Naruto's collar.

"Hehehe... Calm down. You know you don't have to fear me, right?" He winked.

Sasuke groaned, letting him go.

"At least I know how to kill you." Naruto joked additionally.

"Riiiight..." Sasuke teased, but his expression became a more serious one.

He peeked through to the kitchen once more and then, leaning towards Naruto, cautiously whispered.

"So? What happened? Did you go to the funeral? I made sure to wait some more outside of the cemetery after it was finished but..."

"Oh, I did go, but fell on traffic- seriously, no kidding! I ended up running all the way there!"

"Talk about bad luck..."

"Yeah... Thanks though. If you hadn't told me..." his face darkened.

"Don't mention it."

Just as Sasuke finished his sentence Itachi and Hinata walked into the room, and Itachi with Naruto quickly left for his apartment.

...

Arriving around noon- as the apartment was situated near the centre of the city, in the opposite direction that his uncle's house was- they started packing immediately.

Upon entering, Naruto easily noticed the blend of cultures the design effortlessly merged.

Shisui and Itachi had the entrance customised to a genkan, a traditional Japanese entryway.

It is something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of which is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house. They are usually built a level lower from the floor, or recessed into it, to contain any form of dirt.

However, that wasn't the only Japanese feature. From paintings to flower arrangements, the house carried the scents of Japan.

By cleverly managing the space and even applying forced perception, the apartment looked Japanese but gave off a European air, which only added to its appeal.

They had to restrain themselves from any radical changes of course, as the house didn't belong to them.

They had made sure that all changes were reversible and, even if they did make any 'major' changes, then, upon moving out, they would pay for the apartment to be reverted back to its original state.

It was truly a lovely apartment, with many, many, MANY things that had to be packed, divided, given away or thrown.

It had to be noted that Shisui loved over packing the place.

It had taken them a 1 month, 3 days and 69 minutes until they had moved in.

And, just like in an orchestra the maestro orchestrates and the orchestra plays, Itachi did all the hard work and Shisui was waving his hands around, giving instructions- or 'supervising' as he called.

As Itachi and Naruto had a lot of stuff to pack, they started working right away.

The first thing they had decided to work on was to divide Shisui's belongings.

Books, clothes, gadgets and photo albums were but few of the things that had to be sorted out.

...

With the moon rising above them, they dropped onto the couch, groaning.

Not before he could have time to rest, Itachi forced himself up and with small, heavy steps, stumbled his way to the phone, going to the balcony to answer it.

He came back in a few minutes later, noticing Naruto holding Shisui's notebook.

"Ah, sorry, I just... It seemed interesting so I..." he tried to apologize.

Itachi moved closer, "It was Shisui's. Something like a Scrapbook. He would stick photos of the places he wanted to visit, or write about his wishes and dreams".

He took it and flipped through the pages to the last ones, where Shisui used to write the most important stuff, and began reading.

"... I want to eat a lot of sushi, sleep in a huge bed with Itachi, take warm baths with him, and cook for him. Getting a degree sounds nice as well. I want to travel all around the world and then boast about it. I want to work hard for many, many years and then, when I've finally grown old, I want to..."

He shut the book closed, giving it back to Naruto. "... to die surrounded by the people I love"

He paused right there. _What an irony._

The deafening silence filled the room, before Itachi broke it.

"Naruto."

He jolted.

"We are finished for the day. You can stay here if you want... but I don't recommend it. The place is a mess."

"A-ah... Then, I'll see you tomorrow." He said, reluctant to leave Itachi.

He sighed. _Finally alone._

He didn't really want to be alone, but at least when he was, he could be himself.

He could brood and sigh and groan and cry without anyone trying to console him.

Thinking about it from a different perspective, his situation was cruel.

His only sanctuary- the only place he could take off his mask- was the one place he didn't want to be at. At least his mind kept him busy enough.

From the endless list of responsibilities, at least he could cross out hiring a detective.

If all went well, he would start working on his case within the following days.

...

It hadn't even been five minutes since Naruto left that he heard the bell rang.

"Naruto? What..?"

"Nah, Itachi-san, since you're dressed come with me!"

He looked at him skeptical.

"Remember yesterday when I mentioned Ero-senning? Well, he's here! I'm going to meet him right now, and I'll even stay at his place! So..."

Itachi denied it.

"Come on! You need to-"

"- **LOOK!** ... **IT'S NOT SO SIMPLE!** You **DON'T KNOW!** " he barked at the top of his lungs.

"I just lost someone dear to me. Someone I was prepared to spent my life with! And you are here telling me to... what? Visit your family?

I don't mean to be rude- it's the last thing I want. But this entire week I kept hearing about how people can help me, how I should go see some psychologist, how I should simply 'let go'. This entire week I kept hearing people telling me that they 'know how I feel'." He paused for a measly second.

The person I loved is dead. He was raped, beaten, humiliated and stabbed. Left to suffer all alone.

And now the monster that attacked him is taunting me to go after him.

So... **no**. You don't know how it is. You don't know how I feel.

I don't want to forget. The only thing I want is to see that monster dead."

"You are right", his voice shivered. "Truth is, I don't know what you are going through.

But the pain is the same, right?"

"Losing someone", he patted his chest; "I _know_ how devastating it is! You can't ever see them again! You can't hear their laughter and they can't hold your hand!"

"They can't... drive away your fears. And they can't soothe your pain"

"They can't... they can't comfort you when you fail... And..." He snuffled, not wanting the tears so show.

 _And the loneliness ensnares you._

"There's no one to help you pick up your pieces once someone breaks you..."

"Because they are dead. And..." He sobbed, "No matter how much you pray..."

"No matter... how many cranes you fold... or how many four-leafed clovers you find..." his chest spasmed.

"They won't come back..." He completed, and fell right into Itachi arms, crying.

"I'm sohgry... I'm so... so s-shohry..." He mumbled in between his hiccups.

Itachi shook his head, "Don't be- you don't have to be! I... I was the one...", he hugged him back tightly.

In the end, Itachi was subdued and, after Naruto had calmed down, they went to meet with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

* * *

Chapter IV: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword:**

I bet right now you are thinking " _Well, this chapter was uneventful_ "

Yay! Well done, what do you want? A cookie?

...

Any complaints that you have, please put them on your review.

Do you think I could improve something?

I'd love some **constructive criticism**... or some encouragement.

Even the tiniest bit counts! **Please** help me improve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):**

It's almost disgusting how awful this came out (the first part, before the time skip).

Anyway, if you can get past that, you'll enjoy. It's after the time skip that my favourite part starts. I had so much fun writing it.

 _Take Notice:_

This is an **Alternative Universe (AU)** story set in our Earth **–** modern day world. Take this **into consideration** , especially when you are thinking/"frowning" about **the reactions/choices or the general personality of the Characters that will be depicted.**

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT own** the Anime or the Characters!This work is for **entertaining purposes only** ; I obviously **make no profit** from this.

 **All rights go to the creator:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **The only thing(s) that I** **DO OWN** **are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

 **PS:** The rating may change, as well as the title.

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Chapter V

* * *

After a silent ride, they arrived to the house and before they could ring the bell, the door opened abruptly, a man with white, long hair standing before them with a smiling reaching up to his ears.

His arms opened wide, "NARUTO!", he cried, lifting up Itachi like a baby.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto hissed.

"Dyeing you hair black, huh? You rascal! Huhuhu" he snickered, pinching Itachi's cheeks.

"Jiraiya…", a creeping voice said- a man with long, oily, black hair making his appearance.

He patted Jiraiya's back, handing him a pair of glasses, "Please excuse him, Itachi-san, Naruto-kun. His presbyopia has been getting worse lately".

"What presbyopia!?" he complained, "I'm still in the prime of my youth!", he groaned while wearing his glasses.

"Oh? Hm… A, sorry- sorry!", he scratched his head, "I thought you were Naruto… I guess my eyesight isn't what it used to be".

"That's what you get for peeping through the locks in women's bathrooms. You are lucky that our neighbours endorse you or else you would be in jail right now!"

Itachi and Naruto stood there, glimpsing at each other in an awkward way as the men argued like a married couple.

It took them some time, but they soon moved into the living room, where Tsunade was drinking, already in her fifth cup.

As soon as she saw them, she jumped onto Naruto, passing her arm around his neck- practically choking him-, her boobs bouncing on his shoulders.

She blurred out a greeting with her cup on the air and went back to drinking, murmuring something about getting four aces.

They sat down and started chatting, not long after which...

"What? I thought you said you were here because you missed me!", he complained.

"We are!"

"'You are' my ass! Tsunade wants to gamble at the casino, Jiraiya to chase after girls...", he bursted. "And as for you...", he glared at Orochimaru.

"But Narutooooo-", Jiraiya pouted.

"I think that's enough", Orochimaru stopped him. "We're straying from the subject", he added, signalling at Jiraiya.

"Oh... RIGHT!", he snickered devilishly.

"Stop being like that Ero-senni, you're giving me the creeps!"

Orochimaru sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'll take it from here.", he said and cut into the chase "We mean to give you this house".

He choked, Itachi patting his back.

"Sorry to bring this up so suddenly, but we-"

Tsunade slammed her cup on the table, "Say it already!", she nagged.

"Wait- Wait! I don't get it. Why give me the house?"

"We won't have any need for it anymore.", Orochimaru stated in a stoic manner.

"You see, right now, these two", he gestured at Jiraiya and Tsunade, "are here for their bachelor parties."

Seeing Naruto frown, he continued.

"Jiraiya has been hired by a publishing house that specializes in adult novels, manga, etc. And Tsunade has found a job as a nurse. So this is kind of like the bachelor party the groom is having right before he gets married, celebrating his freedom.", he explained.

"And since we won't be using it anymore- even less now than what we used to- we thought that handing it over to you would be better than just letting it lay unused".

"I get that but I'm here only for a couple of days as well..."

Jiraiya gave him a thoughtful look, "Well", he stood up, "Either way, you could use this place to start over."

Naruto lowered his gaze. ' _A new start...'_

He smiled faintly, the possibility was certainly alluring.

"Well", Orochimaru looked at his watch; "We have to be going".

They took their coats, with Tsunade surprisingly turning sober.

"Wait... I get that Tsunade-baa-chan will be in the casino all night, and Ero-sennin will be chasing women around all night long, but why are **you** going?"

Orochimaru gave him a miserable look, "I'm the babysitter. Last time I let Tsunade gamble all on her own she spent our tickets' money and we had to wash dishes in order to go back home", he sobbed, a shiver ran down his spine as he reminisced those pathetic moments.

Once they left, Itachi and Naruto moved to the bedroom and tackled in to sleep.

Since the trio didn't use the house often, they hadn't bothered buying multiple beds. They had only bought one big, double bed for the bedroom.

Tired from the day's events, they lied down to the bed next to each other, their backs turned.

"Sorry, Itachi-san. In the end you didn't have a chance to talk with them at all... and here I wanted you to meet them."

"It's alright. I think I have a pretty good idea about what kind of people they are.", his voice giggled, if only for a second.

 _For the better or worse, all this mayhem had kept his mind occupied._

And it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Well, at least something good came out of all this. Now we have a place to stay.

" _We?_ ", Itachi asked, intrigued.

"Well, yeah. If you want to, that is. Staying with a relative is... Well...", his words drifted.

Itachi needn't think about it too much. Naruto was right, of course.

Staying with his uncle wouldn't be the most comfortable thing in the world. Far from it.

Surely, staying with Naruto would be easier. But...

"Thanks. But I have to refuse.", Naruto jolted at the news. "I've already troubled you enough."

"I don't mind!", he turned over.

Itachi turned around to face him.

"Look, if you need a reason, then how about the fact that I don't know the city? Or that I can't afford this huge place on my own? Or...", he struggled to find another excuse.

It wasn't that he had fallen for him. He would admit it, of course: Itachi _was_ hot.

If he had to list what he like about him, he could find many things.

The way his thick black hair fell on his face when he bent over, or the manner in which his dark eyes sucked him into them, like a deep sky that begs to be discovered. Its life hidden beneath the ominous clouds that ensnare its light.

It could be his posture, the very air he emitted. The way his every move was elegant, smooth.

And then, it could be his body. His abs, the arms, his neckline...

The attraction was there, at least physically... _sexually._ On Naruto's side, in any case.

But to say that it was love would be overselling it.

No.

He wanted to help. Like Iruka and the Trio had done for him. Like they had dragged him out of that suffocating cocoon. He wanted to be there for Itachi.

Because as far as anyone knew, Naruto was probably the one that could best help him.

"You are _certain_ that I won't be a burden.", Itachi asked.

His face lighted, "Positive!", he grinned.

Then, his minded reminded him of something else. Something so small, he couldn't understand why it had popped up in his thoughts.

"Say, Itachi-san, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Before... When you were talking about Shisui-san's death... you said that the person who did it taunted you. What did you mean by that?"

"Look I-", he turned defensive.

"Ah! If you don't want to then-"

"No. I'll tell you. At least you.", he paused for a moment, giving away a small sigh, "But not right now. Maybe in a couple of days. It's just that, I wouldn't know where to begin... Everything's hazy in my mind."

Naruto didn't press the issue further. His head fell back to his pillow, and they both fell asleep.

...

When Naruto had woken up the next day, Itachi was getting ready to leave. He explained that when he checked his phone in the morning, he found a message and that he had to go meet someone. He would explain everything later.

He asked him whether Naruto wanted to be dropped somewhere however, as they were about to leave, the phone rang.

Naruto picked it up.

"Hey there. Feeling good?", hearing his voice, his smile disappeared.

He moved closer to the phone, covering it with his hand, "How did you get this number? No, how did you even know I was here", he whispered, careful as not to be heard.

"Let's see, I got the number from your aunt. My parents incidentally heard about that Shisui guy's death and I figured that since you were friends with Sasuke, you would know his brother's boyfriend."

He bit his lips. "I went to his funeral but I didn't found you...", his heart skipped a beat.

 _Sasuke. Thanks a lot for telling me._

"Whatever...", he composed himself. "So, you were at the funeral. And? What do you want now?", he said brusquely, trying come off as cold.

"Not much.", he answered, unfazed, "Well, maybe I want to bitch a bit since you fucking left Japan without telling me!", Naruto flinched.

And the man got that, "Look, I'm sorry. I'll come to you right now. Tell me the address."

"Forget it!", he shouted, regretting it. "Forget it", he repeated, this time whispering.

"It's over between us. I told you already!"

"Stop being a kid. Com'on. Give me the add-" Naruto slammed the phone closed.

His heart beat nonstop. _What was he supposed to do now?_

If he found him... how could he face him? Let alone drive him away.

No, no... He couldn't. That was the reason he ran away in the first place.

Naruto could manage only a few breaths before Itachi came from the living room.

"Naruto? You coming?"

"A-ah... N-No. Better forget about it.", he said, trying to sound like normal.

Itachi gave him a skeptical look, he could tell that something was wrong but in the end coldly disregarded whatever concern had taken root in his heart.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto sunk to the floor.

" _Why do you keep fucking up my life?"_

...

Itachi arrived in front of a tall building.

People went in and out, but he stood still. His legs refused to move.

Then he took the decisive step. From here on, his revenge begun.

He found the floor and knocked on the door, stepping in.

He opened the door only for a foul cloud of stench to assault his nostrils.

The atmosphere was suffocating- to say the very least.

There were piles of files and folders all over the place, stacked on top of each other in each side of the room, forming a corridor.

The floor which, from the sound it made when Itachi stepped on it, had to have been wooden- which, in case you didn't know, is brown-, had turned into a greyish shade from the hair, dirt, dust, and garbage.

Not only was the tiny room a mess, the library and the shelves- which under normal circumstances would be used as they ought to: housing papers, books, files and folders- were empty and served as a bed for the 2 meter tall bed of dust. You couldn't even call it dust anymore, if you wanted to be literal, you would have to call it wool.

And in the middle of all this mayhem was a desk, behind of which sat what seemed like a cranky- at the moment- old man, with a cigarette in his mouth.

He seemed to be in his 30s. He had brown, short, unkempt hair, with unsymmetrical bangs getting in his eyes- also a coffee colour, only more greyish-, and a small scar over his right eye, cutting up his eyebrow. His lips were thin and he had a five o'clock shadow, his sideburns reaching down to his jaw line.

Itachi, having evaded knocking down the towers of files as he approached the office, managed to find a chair- broken, mind you; he almost drowned when he fell to the pile of folders behind him-; he sat and waited for the detective to give him his attention.

He tried to find an escape from this chaos around him by looking at the ceiling, but to no avail. In whichever corner he would look at, there happily lived a family of spiders, each with their own villa, restaurant, tennis court, etc.

 _The living conditions in this room had to count as a murder. Or as a criminal activity._ He thought, a poignant tear escaping his eyes as he noticed a window behind the man.

He eyed the window- his salvation. Which was shut closed, of course.

In the first time in his life, Itachi found himself flirting with a window. He was even willing to take it out on a date should it open and set him free.

 _Poor it._ It was covered in dirt and dust on the inside, its windowsill buried under a layer of dead flies. Itachi betted it must have been covered with as much dirt and bird shit on the outside.

He averted his gaze. He just couldn't look at it anymore!

And by averting his gaze, he noticed that there was something like a trashcan beneath the desk, and he dared bent back on his chair to peek at it.

Mega mistake.

Turns out that wasn't a trashcan. Well, technically, it was, but it wasn't used as a trashcan.

As if the suffocating combination of dust, smoke and the lack of oxygen wasn't enough, he now had to live through the stench of the used socks.

 _At least the piles of paper protected me from this._

He shook his head, deciding to focus on the detective...

And on the desk. Which was a different kind of mess.

Not only was there a working computer- which as of itself was a miracle-, there were files all laid around, a half eaten sandwich, a mini clock and an ashtray full to the brim with cigarettes... smacked on top of another ashtray!

The detective was looking through some files, trying to find what he needed. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice Itachi sitting right in front of him. Or he did notice and choose to ignore him.

In whichever case, Itachi's mind was preoccupied with the fact that you could murder someone in there and nobody would notice. They would think it was part of the room's natural decor!

This guy was so criminally dirty.

Either way, it was when Itachi coughed that the man paid him some attention.

He glared at him for a second and went back to sorting out files. "Yea', Yea'. I see ye mistr... mistr?", he glanced at him, waving his hand as though to move on.

"A, er, Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.", he presented himself with a slight bow of the head,

"Itachi!? Oh, shit", he almost choked on his cigarette.

"Sorry man", he put out his cigarette on the wall behind him.

 _No wonder that area was black._

"They keep sending me guys for the tax documents", he jokingly said.

"So! What did ya come her' for?"

"You sent me a message last night"

The detective shook his head, not quite understanding.

"About a witness..."

"Oh, right! The witness. In the R&M case!"

"R&M?"

"Yeah. Rape and Murder. It's easier to remember if I give them funny names.", he said while rubbing his clock; showing no concern for the person's pain in front of him.

Itachi didn't dwell on it. It angered him, but he didn't dwell on it.

He urged the man to continue.

"She won't be meeting me. She only wants to talk with you."

That got to him, "Wait. I thought that you would meet with her.", he asked, puzzled.

"Yea', normally I would. Buuut, she doesn't want to."

"Why?"

The man seemed to struggle to find an answer and when he did, he threw out something along the lines of "she doesn't trust me but it's not big thingy so don't you worry".

"Well, I'll contact the woman again and arrange for a meeting. But it's better to be done fast. She seems to be fidgeting a lot."

Itachi nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and mistr Uchiha. Name's Priti.", he winked.

...

Itachi arrived home and threw his coat on a chair; rubbing his shoulder, he loosened his tie and threw it next to his coat along with his shirt.

 _He needed a bath._

Not long afterwards, Naruto returned with the groceries and began cooking.

Just as the hotplate had started to heat, Naruto heard the doorbell and went to answer it, not even taking off the apron.

When opened the door, he flinched, not believing in his eyes. He merely managed to squeeze out a name before his mind caught up with reality.

He moved swiftly, slamming the door closed, only to have it blocked by his foot.

He started banging, "Let me in!".

Naruto shook his head, begging him to go away.

"Naruto!", he kicked the door. "Open the door! You thought you could dump me!? Huh!?", he screamed, pumping onto the door.

Naruto had to put all of his weight onto the door in order to keep him out. With each bang his body rocked, his back hitting the door violently as he tried to maintain position.

He was sweating all over, the tension overpowering him.

Kiba's every thump was stronger than the previous, and Naruto only barely prevented his feet from slipping away.

The difference in strength was simply too great.

Kiba had been in a rugby team for God's sake! The closest thing Naruto had done to sports was playing tag and wrestling with Sasuke.

Looking from the opening, it seemed Kiba had pulled away, breathing heavily.

He sighed. From the looks of it, it seemed he would go away.

 _But he had no plans giving up._

He took a couple of steps back, took some deep breaths and turned his right arm towards the door. Gritting his teeth, he dashed forward, hitting the door full-force, forcing it open and throwing Naruto at the floor.

He slowly opened his eyes, recovering from the hit; he rubbed the back of his head. This would leave a bump.

When he looked up, he saw that Kiba's eyes were fixated on something other than him.

He turned around, hesitantly.

Itachi stood naked, only with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 _Must have heard the noise._ His hair was still dripping.

Naruto barely blushed before realizing what this must have looked like.

His head shifted back to Kiba. Naruto knew.

He knew exactly what he would think.

And he didn't want him to. "You're wrong!"

But he was too far gone. "The heck...", he seemed to whisper, although it came out like a growl.

He was panting heavily, barely able to keep his composure.

And his breathing only got worse as his mind kept making up scenarios.

"No wonder! This explains everything!", he broke out.

"Really. No wonder you were keen on leaving... You had another man ready!"

Itachi stared at them dumbfounded. He tried to analyze the situation. Couldn't.

He glanced at Naruto, asking for an explanation but Kiba cut him off before he could give some explanation.

"So he's more important than me? **He** gets an explanation before I do!? You fucking slut!", Kiba howled, punching Naruto in the face before Itachi could even react. "You're mine! **You** don't get to have another man."

"You are my possession!", he yanked him by the hair.

 _That's enough._

Itachi didn't know what exactly was happening. But one thing was certain: he wasn't about to let **anyone** treat Naruto like this.

He grabbed Kiba's arm, forcing him to let go of Naruto's hair, and then snatched Naruto away by his waist, hiding him behind his own body.

"If you don't get out right now I'm calling the police!"

Kiba growled, glaring at Naruto. His eyes glued on that man's arm around Naruto's waist.

"The heck... So in the end you **are** taking his side.". Naruto flinched.

 _No. That wasn't the case. Not at all._

But he didn't talk. He just couldn't.

He simply observed him. If he talked- if he just talked-, if he tried to explain everything, then Kiba would certainly take him back...

But he didn't was that. He shouldn't want that. He had tried to run away.

Once he was let go of, he stomped out of the house, threatening to return.

"I'm calling the police"

"Don't."

Itachi asked him why, and Naruto too wondered. And he hesitated to give an answer.

"I love him."

"Love him!? He punched you! Treated like garbage! He didn't even let you explain! This- This isn't lov-"

"Then what is love!? My parents are dead, my only living family hates me, and no matter how much I love Iruka, I can't keep counting on him!", he screamed.

"Kiba...", he sniffled, avoiding Itachi's eyes. "He has been there. Always. So what if he isn't perfect!? Who is, anyway..."

He turned back, looking straight into Itachi's eyes. "You... what do **you** know about my life?", he looked away. "Because let me tell you, it's been lonely."

"I have this gaping hole in my chest. And **not** Iruka, **not** Jiraiya- **not anyone** can fill it!"

"And I learned to live with it... you know?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've given up. It's ok if I'm left craving. Because Kiba will be there.

So what if he has a nasty temper? If he likes it rough? If he enjoys making me cry? If he's controlling...

If he will pull on my hair... or humiliate me...

Possessive? Yeah right... everyone is like that.", he said and wiped away the tears from his cheeks.

Itachi couldn't feel- he couldn't understand- what Naruto was feeling. But, at some deeper level, what he said touched him.

 _How can you say that? You know that isn't the case. You... You know... you do, and yet._

 _You do... so why?_

"To tell you the truth", he smiled dimly; "When I heard Jiraiya talking about a start over, my heart tingled all over.

I want to do that. That's the reason I left Japan. That's the reason I ran away from him.

I want to run. To start anew. Be someone better. Maybe even be someone else.

But... maybe I'm wrong?

Kiba will be there. If no one else... Kiba will. And he's willing to love me..."

Itachi didn't say anything. He simply sat next to Naruto.

He couldn't master a good enough answer.

They were experiences were too different.

And he had lost his lover a few weeks ago; it just shouldn't be his job to give love advice... or any advice.

Thinking at all the things that had happened from the day they met at the graveyard, he almost got a headache.

There was too much pain. _Too much for any one heart to bear._

He wasn't a good comedian, but the scene could lend itself nicely.

 _So, a naked, gay man, with only a towel covering his privates, sat next to a gay guy, wearing an apron._

Definitely makes for an interesting start to a joke.

And the circumstances even more.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto...", he said, his voice chirping jokingly.

"Hm?"

"You are gay?"

Naruto paused all movements. "You... didn't know?", he asked, starting to giggle as his tears slipped out.

Itachi shook his head, and Naruto's giggles soon turned to a loud laughter.

 _This all was ridiculous._

...

Later at noon, the Detective called Itachi. He told him that he had arranged a meeting with the witness tomorrow.

Itachi told Naruto that he had to go out for some hours and, though he didn't tell him where he would be going, he did convince Naruto to call over Sasuke. Just to be in the safe.

Naruto, in returned, told him of both good and bad news.

It really depended on how you defined 'good', however.

Good news: Iruka called, saying that he would visit Naruto in a couple of days, to see hwo he's doing. If he has found a good place.

Other news: His uncle and aunt had called as well, to declare that they would visit him sometime in Christmas holidays.

* * *

Chapter V: the end

«To be continued»

* * *

 **Afterword** :

I loooooved writing the description of the Det.'s room! I'm good at such stuff.

And I generally loved writing that part of the story...

Also, "rubbing his clock" is my new go-to phrase for masturbation! I meant to say that he was rubbing his watch- seeing if it still worked- but decided to keep it.

I'm not satisfied with this chapter. The first scene seems to drag on and then the scene with Kiba... it feels disconnected. No tension whatsoever. No stakes. No nothing.

I think this was an atrocity of a chapter. Sure, there were good moments but it was just... *sighs*

Did you like this chapter? Do you have a complaint?

Do you think I could improve something?

I'd love some **constructive criticism**... or some encouragement.

Even the tiniest bit counts! **Please** help me improve.


End file.
